Las barbas de Bert
by clauygc
Summary: Mini-fic navideño de una situación bastante peculiar.


**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta historia ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

 **Mini-fic navideño**

Usualmente la mansión Andrew estaba sumida en un estricto y riguroso silencio, pero eso había quedado en el pasado desde que me había mudado a vivir en la mansión con el que ahora era mi esposo.

La servidumbre pasaba divertida frente a nuestra habitación, donde ambos nos debatíamos cariñosamente en una pelea amistosa.

—En realidad, no puedo creer que me hayas obligado a hacer esto —replico Bert evitando a toda costa que yo lograra mi objetivo.

—¿Obligado? Que mentiroso eres, yo no te obligue —me defendí empeñada en continuar.

—Claro que sí —insistió él alejándose de mí.

—Claro que no, tu perdiste la apuesta, sabes que tienes que pagar —le recordé caminando tras de él.

—¿Pero porque así? —dijo él poniendo de por medio un sillón.

—Porque ese era el trato.

—No, no, no, el trato era dejarme la barba porque según tu querías verme como cuando nos reencontramos en la cascada —(Y en parte tenía razón).

—Sí, pero también te dije que el resto del castigo ya se me ocurriría después y tu aceptaste —respondí alzando la barbilla en señal de triunfo.

—Sí, pero yo que iba a saber que escogerías precisamente esto.

—¡Debiste imaginarlo!

Soltando una estruendosa carcajada él dijo —está bien que te conozca casi como la palma de mi mano, pero no exageres —se rio de nuevo —eres una aprovechada.

—¿Aprovechada yo? —repetí haciendo un gesto gracioso.

De la nada en la puerta de la habitación resonaron unos golpes, tía Elroy estaba del otro lado.

—¿Quieren decirme que es todo este escándalo? —pregunto alzando la voz un tanto harta, estaba alegre porque Bert fuera feliz, pero nuestras excesivas demostraciones de afecto le cansaban.

Bert tratando de controlarme con una mano y ocultándome detrás de la puerta para que ella no se diera cuenta, abrió.

—No pasa nada tía, solo estamos jugando —le contesto de manera despreocupada.

—Sabes que no me gustan los gritos, la servidumbre es muy curiosa.

—Tía no se preocupe, no es nada, vaya a tomar el té, la veremos al rato —dijo él amablemente.

—Está bien, me iré, pero no quiero escucharlos nuevamente.

—Sí tía, sí —dijo conforme cerraba la puerta y ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

—Lo ves, eres una aprovechada, ni porque tía Elroy estuvo a punto de retarme te controlas.

—¿Controlarme? Eres tú el que se hace el difícil. Nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto si te hubieras dejado desde un principio —le respondí cruzando los brazos.

—¿Y qué tiene hacerme un poquito del rogar? si sabes que de todas formas terminare haciendo lo que tú me pides.

Yo arrugue la nariz —entonces hazlo ¡y deja de moverte!

Y Albert divertido de llevarme la contraria, continúo corriendo por la habitación.

—Ya Bert, ¡pareces un niño! —exclame pateando el piso, cansada de perseguirlo sin poder alcanzarlo.

—No me detendré mientras tu tengas esa cosa en las manos.

Yo me detuve y lo miré a los ojos —Albert ¡por dios! Solo es agua oxigenada.

—¿Solo es agua oxigenada? —exclamo de manera sarcástica —¡piensas quemarme la barba con eso!

—¡En cuanto pase todo te rasuraras! —insistí.

—No, tú me rasuraras.

—Como sea, pero ven aquí.

—No es como sea, acepta que tú me rasuraras y me dejare.

—¡Hay ya! Está bien —termine aceptando.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa empecé a mojar la barba de Albert con el agua y en cuestión de minutos esta se volvió casi blanca.

—Ves, no te costaba nada dejarte —dije cuando hube terminado.

—Claro, ya quiero ver la cara de mi tía cuando se dé cuenta de lo que me has hecho.

—¿Acaso piensas acusarme? —le pregunte ofendida.

—Oh sí, debería hacerlo… en serio mereces ser reprendida, estas en extremo mimada —me dijo él envolviéndome en sus brazos.

—Tú y solo tú tienes la culpa —respondí correspondiendo al coqueteo y besándolo en los labios. —Bueno, ahora vístete que se nos hace tarde.

—Pero si apenas son las diez, tenemos tiempo de sobra para llegar al hogar de Pony —replico él tumbándose en la cama y llevándome consigo —antes podemos…

—No, nada de que tenemos tiempo de sobra, conociéndote terminaremos yéndonos pasada la una —me queje huyendo de su abrazo.

—¿Conociéndome? ¡qué mentirosa!, eres tú la que se tarda mucho en arreglarse.

Yo solté una suave risita —por eso, apresurémonos, corre —dije escapando finalmente y corriendo en dirección al cuarto de baño.

Cuando estuvimos listos, tomamos los obsequios que habíamos comprado días atrás y bajamos las escaleras procurando no toparnos con tía Elroy.

Estábamos a punto de cruzar la puerta principal cuando ella nos llamo.

—William, Candice ¿A dónde van? —dijo tía Elroy con la vista fija en su lectura.

Él y yo compartimos miradas ahogando nuestra risa nerviosa.

—Al hogar de Pony, tía Elroy —respondió Albert ocultándose detrás de una gruesa bufanda.

—Oh está bien, vayan con cuidado y procuren…. —ambos estábamos a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando ella dejo de hablar —William.

—¿Sí tía?

—¿Quieres descubrirte la cara? envuelto en eso no se pueden apreciar tus bellas facciones —le dijo agitando la mano y esperando a que hiciera lo que le pedía.

—Es que…

—Anda, descúbrete —insistió —estoy segura de que Candice está de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad hija?

Yo miré a la tía Elroy y luego a Bert, sin más remedio asentí.

Luego de esto Bert despojo su rostro del resguardo de la bufanda y dejo al descubierto la travesura.

—¡Dios mío William! ¿Qué te ha pasado? —exclamo tía Elroy tomándole el rostro para verlo de cerca —¿No me digas que piensas salir así? ¡Esto es inaceptable! —grito casi horrorizada.

—Es mi culpa tía yo…—intente defenderlo.

—No tiene nada de malo tía abuela, es solo parte de una sorpresa para los niños del hogar de Pony —argumento Bert sabiendo que a la buena caridad su tía no se opondría.

—Hay William —susurro tía Elroy llevándose una mano a la cabeza —tu siempre con tus cosas, anden, váyanse que se les hace tarde.

Entonces, él ahí la razón de mi adorado Bert aparece con la barba blanca en la fotografía, no tuvo de otra que hacerla de Santa.

 _Candy_


End file.
